The present invention relates to a rotary pumping type cosmetic container, and more particularly to a rotary pumping type cosmetic container which makes it possible to easily discharge a certain amount of contents by rotating a rotation member in such a way to perform a pumping operation of a pumping member as a guide protrusion of a stem moves along a slanted surface of a bent portion of an inner side of a rotation member when a rotation member rotates.
A conventional pumping type cosmetic container designed to discharge contents with the aid of a pumping member comprises a container body for storing contents, a pumping member for performing pumping operations as it is engaged to the top of the container body, and a button member which is provided at the top of the pumping member and performs a pumping operation with the aid of a user's pressurization and has a discharge hole though which to discharge contents.
The above described pumping cosmetic container has features in that when a user pressurizes the button member, the pressure is directly transferred to the pumping member, so the pumping member operates, and the contents stored in the container body is discharged outside through the discharge hole. In terms of the manufacture of the pumping type cosmetic container, the pumping member operates as the button member of the top is pressurized. In this case, the button member may be inclined in one direction and may be pressurized, so the discharging amount of the content may change depending on the pressurizing position of the button member, whereby it is impossible to discharge a constant amount of contents.
So as to improve the above mentioned problems, there is introduced a pumping type cosmetic container in which the operations of the pumping member are conducted as the button provided at a side surface ascends or descends. Hence, many pumping type cosmetic containers capable of discharging contents through various kinds of pumping structures are being newly developed.